1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a locking and unlocking system, key unit and server.
2. Description of Related Art
A key management system in which key information for unlocking a vehicle, that is, authentication information for determining whether a vehicle side permits unlocking, is received from a server via a network by a mobile terminal and the mobile terminal can be used as an electronic key has been disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-118122 (JP 2006-118122 A) or the like).
By employing this configuration, a problem of delivering an electronic key or the like can be solved and convenience to a user is improved, for example, when a plurality of users share and use a specific vehicle such as a rented car, a shared car, or a company car in different time zones.
The same technology can be used to lock and unlock the same facility (a facility such as a conference room, a resort house, or a gymnasium) which is used in different time periods by a plurality of users, and the convenience to users is improved by using a mobile terminal as an electronic key to a locking and unlocking device which is installed in the facility.